I'm you and you're me?
by Itsmuffinmasher
Summary: Sky meets his female counter part and learns the few differences between them. For Anon and it could (very small chance though) be counted as romantic relationship, but I really doubt it.


Request from Anon.  
Sky and Fem!Sky meet and compare differences from their own lives to each other's. Not romantic, but you can count it as a pairing if you want? I ain't judging, it's just not written that way. Haven't really changed much, just genders, items and a few names. Not all because they can count as girl names too.

Sky stood in disbelief at the girl standing in front if him. She looked exactly like him, except the clothes, height and, of course, the...lady parts. They had no idea how she got here and why she was here. Jason just found her wandering through the small farms they had at the base.

"Wait. So, your saying that your me...but from another world?" The girl asked. "Well, sort of. It's a bit too complicated to put into words but, yeah. Your almost the same person apart from the plainly obvious things." Jason explained, he would know the most on how this happened.

"It's gonna get kinda confusing with both of us being called Sky, how about we just use our real names for now. Addison, yours?" Addison said while holding out her hand. "Adam." He said, shaking the offered hand.

Adam noticed that, unlike himself, had a butter axe instead of a sword. "You have an axe? Why not a sword?" He questioned. Addison looked and took out her axe. "Yeah, my friends Jude and Michelle already had a sword called 'Bobby', so I use an axe." She said while swinging the axe, almost hitting Jason's arm.

"What are your friends names?" The girl said, sheathing her axe. "Well, uh...Jude and Michelle was it?" Addison nodded. "Right. Well, here they are called Jerome and Mitch. That's Jason and you might meet some of the others later. It would be easier then." Jason looked up at the mention of his name and did a small wave before going back to the computer screen.

Addison waved back and looked out the window. "Who's that?" She points at a headphone-wearing teen. Adam instantly recognised him, he spent most of his time with the young man anyway. "Oh, that's Ty. Or Deadlox, if you prefer." He said, opening the window and shouting Ty's name.

Ty turned his head at the voice and started heading over to the small spacecraft. Suddenly, Jason let out a small cry. "Addison, I am able to get you back to your own world again. I just need to borrow some butter, if that's okay with you Adam." Jason spoke as Ty came through the door.

"Hey guys. What goin' on?" Ty noticed the small girl standing next to his butter loving friend. "And who might you be?" The girl, again, held out her hand. "Addison, but I won't be staying long. I need to get back to my own place." Ty looked a bit confused, at how she looked almost exactly like Adam and the phrase 'my own place'. Did she live here? If she did, Ty has never seen her.

"Ty. Do you have a place nearby or something?" Addison shrugged and turned to Jason. "Are you sure it's the right place your sending me to? 'Cause I don't want to end up in the Nether." Jason took the butter Adam pulled out of his pocket and nodded.

"Great. If we could just clear a space in the middle of the room and you stand in the middle, then we're good to go." Jason said in a cheery tone. They moved all the furniture and wires in the middle of the room and Addison stood in the in the centre.

"It was nice meeting you all. Not every day you meet yourself form another world." Again, Ty looked confused but soon put it together and realisation appeared of his face. "Nice to meet you too. I'll be telling Jerome and Mitch about you and your friends." Adam said, smiling. "Same here."

Jason tapped a few keys on the keyboard before mumbling out a small "Ready?", saw Addison nod and inserted the butter into a small slot next to the screen. Addison waved at them before she disappeared. Adam sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Well that was kinda weird." He said. "But it was nice to meet her, right?" Ty said, he was confused on why Adam was upset. Maybe he missed her? He did just meet himself as a girl, Adam would obviously have an attachment to her.

Adam nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I don't know about you two, but for some reason...I like her." At that, Jason and Ty both shook their heads. Of course Adam would like Addison, they're basically the same person after all.

A/N: It's good in my opinion. I liked the names I put for Jerome, Mitch and Adams counterparts, even if Jerome's was quite hard. But I hope Anon like it and other people do too!


End file.
